Deal With The Devil
by mandalynn.a.tyler
Summary: Just a couple hours before Merle saws off his own hand, help comes to him in the form of a tiny woman, and her son. There's just something not quite right about her, something magical, but if it gets him off the roof, he'll take it. Just why does it feel like he's made a deal with the Devil?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, or The Walking Dead. I do not profit from this in anyway this is just for my own and any readers amusement.

CRACK

The sudden loud noise at Merle jerking awake, jerking his limbs back and swinging his free hand at whatever may be in front of him. It wasn't until the third or fourth swing, that he realized nothing was attacking him, and at this point his vision started to focus. Raising his free hand to block out the sun he was finally able to make out a figure standing in front of him. A person, an alive person, he couldn't believe it. If he hadn't been suffering from dehydration and probably heat exhaustion, he would have taken the time to appreciate the beauty he had in front of him.

The person was a young woman, if he had to guess an age, he would have assumed early twenties. She was short even from his position on the ground he could tell she was short, if he was standing, she probably would only come to the middle of his chest, like a little pixie, or fairy. She was dressed in nothing special just some tennis-shoes, dark blue skinny jeans, a tight forest tank top. The only odd thing was the black sweater-vest she was wearing in the Georgia summer heat with the sleeves rolled to her elbows. Again, this was any other time he would be appreciating her features already making some lewd comments towards her. While her outfit was plain it did nothing to hide her figure, she was shapely for such a tiny thing, curves in all the right places. She had pale skin, her nose and cheeks tinted pink a bit probably from being in the sun, curly midnight black hair pulled back into a messy bun on top of her head a couple stands come loose to hand around her face. She had on black square framed tinted glasses that did also did nothing to hide the deepest emerald green eyes he had ever seen. The only thing she seemed to be carrying was a bag strapped diagonally across her back, and small pouch on a sting at her hip.

"You look like you could use some help," He arched an eyebrow at the thick British accent that hit him, and scoffed at her nonchalant comment of her current predicament.

"Yeah, no shit sherlock." He spat back still not entirely sure if she was real or if he was starting to see things being so dehydrated.

"Are you bit?" She asked her head tilting to the side, her eyes looking up and down his body.

"What?" he asked, "No, I ain't bit!" He spat out, like he would do something so stupid as getting bit.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed, with the way things are in the world, that you had to be bit," She paused, "After all why else would someone leave you here handcuffed on a rooftop?"

Her comment caused him to bristle in anger as it caused him to remember his current predicament and why/how he got here.

"So? Why are you here, handcuffed to a roof?" She asked, he glared up at her.

"Why does it matter?"

"Well, who ever left you here doesn't seem like they are going to come back for you. So, they left you for dead. It's a cruel fate to die slowly from sun exposure, heat exhaustion, and dehydration, but adding in a city full of man-eating undead. That also leaves the chance of them finding you," she glanced over to the chained door that was already holding back undead before looking back at him, "Then ripping you apart and devouring you. Which I believe to be an even worse fate. So, who ever left you here must either hate you, or have good reason to have left you here do die such a horrible death. What I'm trying to decide is if that reason is reason enough for me to leave you here to die?" That caused his head to snap up and his gaze meet hers. "See, if you posed such a threat to whomever that they handcuffed you here and left you here to die, you could pose that same kind of threat to me. And if it was just me I'd be fine, but my son's life?" She paused, and at this moment he finally noticed the small boy somehow hiding perfectly behind the woman that he didn't notice him. "My son's life…" Her pause caused him to look back into her eyes which now had a cold look that had him freezing in place, they almost glowed with a promise of pain and death, "I happily _slaughter_ anyone who some much as harms him, so leaving you here, there would be no loss of sleep on my end." He believed every word, for the first time in his life Merle felt complete and utter fear, this woman, this beautiful fairy like woman was a demon in disguise. A demon which could and would destroy anyone who crossed her.

"In fact I was and would have left you here had my son not noticed you and insisted we help," she rolled her eyes instantly the look and feeling of death that had encompassed him was gone as if it never happened, as she muttered under her breath about not sure how her son could have inherited her _saving people_ ability, and how she wished he hadn't. "_Anyways_, this brings me back to my point, see if I was to help free you I need to know that whatever the reason you were left here to die won't come to harm my son. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

She paused giving him time to think, looking into her eyes he tried think on what he could say to get her to set him free. He knew he wasn't a good man, hell he was dangerous to most of society, and if he told her he was here because he got _high_ on drugs stupidly endangered and threatened his group all the while being a racist asshole, she was sure to leave him there, but he wanted to live. He didn't want to die like this, he wanted to go down fighting, plus he had his brother to get back to, and god he would love to punch that prick cop in the face at least once.

"Well," she tilted her head eyeing him, and suddenly Merle felt incredibly exposed like she already knew what had happened, even though he hadn't said anything. "Let's make a deal then shall we Merle?" The use of his name further cemented his belief that this woman was a demon in disguise, as he hadn't given his name yet. "I give you your freedom, and you lead my son and I safely out of the city, if at any time it looks like you are going to harm myself or my son and I'll kill you. Deal?"

She held out her hand, Merle eyed it, part of him hoping to god that when he reached out to shake it his had would go through hers and she would turn out to be nothing but a mirage. Because if she wasn't a mirage, Merle knew in his gut that by shaking her hand he would be making a deal with a literal devil.

Slowly he reached out his hand pausing just for a moment next to hers before grasping her hand firmly in his. A wide grin spread across the woman's face, her teeth perfect white and some how looking feral all at the same time.

'_Yup,_' Merle thought to himself, '_Deal with the Devil._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead, I gain nothing from writing this beyond my own humor and what amusement this may provide to the reader. Thank You. **

_Previously_

'_**Yup,' **__Merle thought to himself, '__**Deal with the Devil.**__'_

_Continuing _

"Bloody Fucking Hell."

Harriet cursed under her breath for probably the millionth time sense the world had gone to shit. She had finally for once in her life decided to take a vacation, she and her godson Teddy had been traveling the world. They had just finished traveling the eastern hemisphere of the world had hopped across the pond to the States, that's when the world decided to end in the form of a literal zombie apocalypse. In little less than two month most of the world was wiped out, and both the magical and muggle governments seemed to cease to exist.

She had been trying to get back across the pond managing to get her godson and herself a room at a hotel in the magical district of Atlanta, Georgia for a couple days as she tried to secure a portkey back to Britain, or any part of the United Kingdom really. Sadly, her _Potter_ luck reared its head when the magical and muggle governments collapsed and communications went dark, they became trapped in the states. In the ensuing chaos of it all and the muggle military bombed the city, the magical district burned to the ground with it. She managed to escape the ensuing inferno by apparating herself and Teddy from rooftop to rooftop.

For the next month she and Teddy lived much like she did during the war and on the run from Voldemort. In a way it was familiar and comfortable for her living this life once again, but she didn't want it for her Godson. It was a hard and cruel life to live and she could already see her bright godson looking a bit dimmer. She had been hoping to find someone magical with the knowledge of portkeys in hopes they could get her and Teddy home. Now she realized that wouldn't be happing any time soon, now all that mattered was getting out of the city, survival.

So here they were raiding a muggle apartment complex for supplies, her and her godson stuffing what they could find into her bottomless pouch to sort later after escaping the city. She had just been in the shifting through the cabinets in some kitchen when her godson called out.

"Hey mum?" Teddy asked from the living room as he gazed out the balcony window.

"Yes, Teddy?" She asked, an 'oo' coming out as she found a delightful stash of liquor she quickly stuffed into her pouch.

"I think there's a man,….. handcuffed?... to that roof over there." His paused baffled tone had her pausing and turning around to look at him.

"I'm sorry, did you just say there is a man handcuffed to a roof?" She asked coming over to where he was in the living room. He simply pointed to where he was gazing, turning to look out the balcony window at the adjacent rooftop she did a double take. Squinted, then huffed, "Huh, well would you look at that."

She turned to resume her raid on the kitchen only to meet the glare of her Godson. "What Teddy? The man is probably dead already, or worse bitten and going to be dead soon. Either way there is probably a good reason he it there, a reason we should leave him be. Remember what I said, we can't trust ANYONE right now, times like this can cause people to be stupid and dangerous."

"But he could be alive and need help. AND you always told me to never judge a book by it's cover, to never assume someone is guilty just because they look guilty. He could be like Uncle Sirius!" That got her. She paused looking at her godson he really looked like Remus at times, his hair a spiked neon green in honor of mother Tonks made her smile every time.

Sighing she looked at him sadly, "Teddy we can't be saving every person we come across right now, we have to think about ourselves first."

"Please Mum," he pleaded with her his eyes looking at her brokenly at the idea that they were just going to leave this man to die just like he heard happen to his Uncle Sirius, if it wasn't for his mum and her friend saving them. She starred back at him finally breaking under his broken gaze, "Bloody Fucking Hell, fine Teddy, we will go help him, but if he is bit, if he is sick, if he appears in anyway to be a danger to us, we leave him right were we found him. Understood?"

He nodded up and down rapidly his face splitting into a happy excited grin. She knew he was excited to finally be able to talk to another alive person other than herself after the last month.

"Alright I'll apparate us other there, you STAY behind me until it okay alright? We don't know if this man has a weapon on him so you stay behind me until I give the clear alright?" At seeing his nod she sighed grumbling under her breath she grabbed his hand looking back out the balcony window over at the other buildings rooftop gauging the landing, and with an almost silent _pop_ they were gone.

CRACK

Instantly they reappeared on the other rooftop, Teddy hiding his small form just behind hers the instant they arrived. Harriet on the other hand had her wand hand out in front of her in a defensive position ready to summon a spell in an instant, her eyes taking in every possible danger on the rooftop in seconds.

There was a door off to the right from her where it looked like the undead were attempting to break through but a chain held the door closed. Another rooftop door was on the other far left-hand side of the rooftop and sat wide open. Otherwise the rooftop was free of anyone else beside them and the man at her feet.

The sound of them apparating to the rooftop seemed to have awoken him so if he was a muggle it would be easy to explain that they come from the open door to the left. The man was a large bulky man in black bleach stained shirt, leather biker vest, jeans and worker boots with a buzz cut. His skin was red, raw and blistered from sun burns, but his cuffed wrist was bloody and raw from his struggles to get free no doubt.

He swung wildly in front of himself probably thinking the undead hand broke through the door and were eating him, so she couldn't blame him for acting defensively. By his fourth swing he realized nothing was attacking him and raised his hand to block out the sun. Finally, his vision focused on her in disbelief, probably assuming she was an illusion brought on by the heat.

After a moment of just staring at each other Harriet decided to break the silence by stating the obvious, and the reason she was there in the first place. "You look like you could use some help."

He scoffed at her, "Yeah, no shit sherlock." His thick country accent and sarcastic tone, caused her to smirk. She loved sarcasm, and something about an American Country accent. Hermione loved Victor Krum's accent as much as she wanted to deny it, but Harriet loved the country accent.

"Are you bit?" She gazed up and down his form looking for any other blood besides the blood around his raw wrist.

"What? No, I ain't bit!" He spat at her his tone giving off that he was offended that she could think he could have been bitten.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed, with the way things are in the world, that you had to be bit," She paused, "After all why else would someone leave you hear handcuffed on a rooftop?"

She watched as his shoulders tensed in anger and defense of his current situation. "So? Why are you here, handcuffed to a roof?" she pushed causing him to look up at her with a glare.

"Why does it matter?"

"Well, who ever left you here doesn't seem like they are going to come back for you. So, they left you for dead. It's a cruel fate to die slowly from sun exposure, heat exhaustion, and dehydration, but adding in a city full of man-eating undead. That also leaves the chance of them finding you," She made a point to look over at the door that looked to barely be holding back the undead behind it, before bringing his gaze back to her, "Then ripping you apart and devouring you. Which I believe to be an even worse fate. So, who ever left you here must either hate you, or have good reason to have left you here do die such a horrible death. What I'm trying to decide is if that reason is reason enough for me to leave you here to die?" At cause his gaze to snap back up to meet here upon realizing that she technically held his fate.

"See, if you posed such a threat to whomever that they handcuffed you here and left you here to die, you could pose that same kind of threat to me. And if it was just me, I'd be fine, but my son's life?" She paused letting her comment sink in and sure enough his gaze shifted to make out her Godson standing behind her, she felt Teddy shift at her mentioning him as well. "My son's life…" She purposely paused in order to draw his attention back to her. Pushing some magic into her eyes, as it cause her eyes to almost look like they were glowing, to push her point across further, a trick she picked up in interrogation as an auror. She envisioned all the pain and suffering she wished she could have inflicted upon Voldemort and many others. "I happily _slaughter_ anyone who some much as harms him, so leaving you here, there would be no loss of sleep on my end." If the paling of his skin was anything to go by he believed every word.

"In fact I was and would have left you here had my son not noticed you and insisted we help," Teddy pinched her back lightly letting her know he felt she was taking things to far. Harriet rolled her eyes muttering under her breath, "_I swear how you inherited my need for saving people I'll never know, but god I wish you hadn't why couldn't it have been pranking like your father and uncles?"_ Shaking her head, she decided to get back to the task at hand. "_Anyways_, this brings me back to my point, see if I was to help free you I need to know that whatever the reason you were left here to die won't come to harm my son. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

She paused and in that moment as met her gaze she muttered almost silently, "_Legilimens."_ Instantly she was through his nonexistent walls around his mind and was seeing everything. She watched as if a movie was on fast-forward everything that had happened to him in the past couple days.

His name was Merle Dixon, him and his brother Daryl were camped with a large group of people at an old muggle rock quarry, just outside of Atlanta. He had joined a group of people who had decided to come to the city for supplies, he came in hopes of finding more drugs to add to his dwindling stash. He got high on some cocaine he found, then a cop rolled in on a horse trapping them all in the department store. He picked a fight with an African American man, calling him some racist slurs, before the cop beat him up and cuffing him to the pipe. The cop then comes up with a pretty ingenious plan to get out of the department store. However, in the panic of escaping the African American accidently dropped the keys to the handcuffs down a storm drain. Unable to free Merle and fearing being left behind he just left Merle behind. She will give him points for chaining the door, it had saved Merle. Again however, there was also the other rooftop door, Merle is quite lucky the undead hadn't found that door yet. Feeling like she had seen/knew enough Harriet started to quietly pull out his mind just as quietly as she had entered. She caught his last thoughts about how he felt she would leave him there just like the others and how he wanted to go down fighting, about his brother, and much to her amusement at wanting to punch the cop that handcuffed him to the rooftop in the first place.

Merle wasn't too wrong, if it had been JUST Merle, she would leave him there. He was a dangerous man, not just to others but himself as well, hard drugs like cocaine did that to a person, and being a dangerous man, he posed a threat to her and her son. A drug addict looking for a _fix_ was potentially the most dangerous kind of man because there isn't really a limit some people would go to get their drugs.

But he wasn't just Merle, he had a brother out there, family waiting for him. That was reason enough for Harriet to at least unlock the handcuffs. It was the camp that him and his brother were at, that really caught her attention. It was a LARGE camp with many other survivors, there was a chance one other them could be a witch or wizard. Another thing that caught her eye was that there was children at this camp, children Teddy's age. Teddy could possibly have a friend.

"Well," Harriet decided, while Merle was dangerous the camp, he was with offered a lot more benefits. Plus, from what she had gathered from Merle personality he did have a sense of honor. A bit twisted, but honor non the less, and if she played her cards right she could gain Merle as a very loyal and by the looks of him, strong ally. "Let's make a deal then, shall we Merle?" Using his name on purpose knowing it would unsettle him that she knew his name to further give off the impression to Merle that she could be just as if not more dangerous that him. "I give you your freedom, and you lead my son and I safely out of the city, if at any time it looks like you are going to harm myself or my son and I'll kill you. Deal?"

She held out her hand, pushing a little magic into it in a way making it a magical vow if he was to accept her handshake. He eyed her and her hand like he knew that magic was at work and she couldn't help but feel more than just her magic was at work. She felt like fate was playing its game with her again, she knew she should feel apprehensive, but oddly she was excited for the adventure to come. So when Merle's hand met hers in a firm handshake she couldn't help the Cheshire-cat grin that spread across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead, I gain nothing from writing this beyond my own humor and what amusement this may provide to the reader. Thank You. **

_Previously_

_She felt like fate was playing its game with her again, she knew she should feel apprehensive, but oddly she was excited for the adventure to come. So, when Merle's hand met hers in a firm handshake, she couldn't help the Cheshire-cat grin that spread across her face._

_Continuing_

Merle blinked, '_Yeah, there just somethin' ain't quiet right with these two.'_ He thought to himself as he wasn't exactly sure how he got here. Somehow this strange woman named Harriet was able to get the cuffs off, he wasn't sure how she picked the lock, just that in his distraction over her son's neon green hair, she had gotten the handcuffs unlocked. Before he knew it, he had been ushered off the roof through a door on the other side of the rooftop that he hadn't even seen. Somehow within about ten minutes they had made it safely across the street and into an apartment complex building across the street. Now here he was on his second bottle of water trying not to twitch as Harriet cleaned and bandaged his wrist, he found himself once again staring at her son's hair.

Finally, he had to ask, "Why is your hair neon green?" he said bluntly. Teddy blinked at him owlishly for a moment biting his lip for a moment before answering.

"It's for my mom. She would dye her hair crazy colors. Mostly a bright pink." Merle looked over at Harriet trying to picture her with bright pink hair. Harriet finishing with bandaging his wrist leaned back in her chair and smiling sadly at Teddy. "Tonks did love her bright hair, your mother would love your hair too Teddy, don't ever doubt it."

Merles eyebrows creased in confusion, '_Wait I thought he was her son?'_ he thought, Harriet catching his look of confusion sighed. "Teddy is my Godson, but he is my son in every way that counts. His parents passed away a couple months after his birth. I gained gull custody of Teddy shortly after his first birthday. His birth mother Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, was a clumsy vibrant woman, with a fondness for bubblegum pink hair. When Teddy asked if he could dye his hair like his mother's I couldn't say no." Harriet had raised Teddy in a mixed life, both in the muggle world and magical world, he knew how to hide easily in the muggle world so having crazy hair from his metamorphmagus abilities was explained to muggles as _dyed_ hair and such.

"Huh," Merle huffed, "I thought you was a little young to be a mother." His comment had Harriet laughing a heartfelt laugh, it was a beautiful sound and sounded magical to him. Looking at her he was stuck again at her beauty her eyes seemed to sparkle with her laugh and he couldn't help but think once again how she couldn't be human.

It was now that Merle had some water back into his system, and wasn't feeling so dehydrated and delirious that he took the time to really study Harriet and her son Teddy. Again Teddy looked like an average kid, maybe 11-12 years old, wearing a similar outfit to Harriet, tennis shoes, jeans, and a black t-shirt with '_The Weird Sisters' _printed across it. He had deep amber colored eyes a color he had never really seen before. His hair was cut pretty short allowing for him to have _natural_ spikes ending in the captivating neon green.

It was Harriet that he couldn't help find captivating, and she wasn't perfect, now that he was able to get a better look, he could see several scars across her skin. She had a odd scar in the shape of a lightning bolt above her eye, it was faded and he only noticed cause he was looking so closely now. On her right arm it looked like either a scar from a bullet or maybe a cigarette/cigar burn on the top side of her forearm but the bottom side held a nasty jagged scar going from almost elbow to wrist, and '_Are those words on the back of her hand?'_ Merle thought eyeing the back of her hand for a moment. He spotted and odd tattoo in behind her left ear it was just a simple triangle, circle, and a line splitting the two, and he wondered if she had any other tattoos. Her black hair was a dark black but looked like it had hints of red tinted in the black, and it was curly, he wondered how long it was woman's hair styles could be very deceiving sometimes. Her skin was pale as if she didn't get out into the sun much, unlike her sons tanned complexion. But it was her eyes that never stopped captivating him, it had to be the unnatural shade of green that sparkled behind the black square glasses, constantly reminding him that there just wasn't something quite right with her.

"So, what are we doin' here? I thought the plan was ta get outta the city an all that." Merle asked now taking the time to study her and her expressions and reactions. She was dangerous, he needed to be smart about how he approached her until her knew what she was capable of. He still didn't see any weapons on her or her son, but that didn't mean they didn't have any.

"Well, I don't know how long you had been trapped on that roof, your skin says days, I figured you could probably use the rest. I mean unless you feel you have the strength to go now?" She asked making to stand and Merle quickly had his hand out.

"Now, Now, no need to be rushing. I think takin' a rest sounds jus' fine." He refrained from calling her Baby-doll he didn't think it would have been well received, normally he wouldn't care what the woman thought, but he was pretty sure she could carve him up as well as his brother skinning a deer. "Uh… Thanks. For the water." Merle added awkwardly, inside his head he was questioning his own sanity, he never thanked people, '_You just spent to much time on that roof is all.'_ Merle tried to reason with himself.

"Think nothing of it." Harriet shrugged it off, a simple _aguamenti, _and she could easily refill the bottle. "I'd actually like to talk with you about how you'd like to get us out of the city. I figure, we could either try to leave now, but I don't know this city very well and its well into the afternoon, I don't know if we would make it out of the city before nightfall and I'd rather not be caught out at night with my son. The other option is we could bunker down for the night and leave at first light, that was we have the whole day to get out of the city, and you have time to recover a bit." She paused giving Merle time to think of her opinion.

Merle had to admit, being on that roof for almost two days trapped in the heat he would love to just fall into a bed a sleep, so he was leaning towards the later of the two options. Plus if he was well rested he would diffidently have the energy to beat the shit out of that police officer when he got back to camp.

"I agree, I think we should leave firs' thing in the morning. Maybe I'll be able to find something to eat before we head back to the camp." His stomach then grumbling at the thought of food as he hadn't eaten since he left camp.

Harriet smiled, "Oh no need, Teddy and I managed to get a pretty decent find, let me cook something up, while you rest and indulge my son. I'm sure he's dying to know what kind of motorcycle you have."

Instantly Teddy's eyes looked to Merle in excitement as he love motorcycles ever since Harriet had taken him on Uncle Sirius's motorcycle. Merles eyes once again snapped to Harriet's, this time narrowing for just a moment, '_How the hell she know about my bike?'_ Harriet got up from the table heading the kitchen with her bag, Teddy instantly started hammering Merle with questions about his bike, and Merle oddly didn't find himself annoyed and was answer the eager boys' questions.

About five minutes later Harriet returned from the kitchen carrying three plates, two balanced on one arm and on in her other hand. Placing a plate in from of each of them, "It's nothing special just canned fruit and canned corn. It I had a working stove or fire; I could really make you something."

"It's true! Mum is the best cook, even Grandma Molly says that Mum is better than even the cooks at Hogwarts." Teddy chirped in excitedly.

"Howarts? Whats Hogwarts?" Merle easily caught Teddys eyes widening, _'Guess he wasn't suppose to say that name.'_ Merle thought to himself.

"Hogwarts is the boarding school he attends, back home. It's the same one I went to, as well as his parents, and all our family for generations really. So, its got that old quirky name." Harriet said and Merle was quiet positive only half of that was true but he wasn't going to push.

"Well this looks good anyways. I'm starving. Thanks." Merle said, _'Again with the thank yous. What is wrong with me?' _he thought to himself. Before digging into the food, Teddy slowly starting asking him questions again about his motorcycle, and how it worked, if he could teach him, or let him ride his bike. And Merle easily found himself falling into conversation with the kid. He really didn't know what was going on with himself but he couldn't help but think that if his brother was to see him not he would think he was on more tha just drugs. Still Merle couldn't deny this was the first time in a long time he was genuinely enjoying himself. Merle shook his head grumbling about devils disguised as pixies, after all it had to be some kind of devil magic that had him basically playing house with these two only hours after meeting them.

Several hours later Merle woke with a jolt on the bed he claimed as his for the night in the apartment they occupied. For a second he though the was still trapped on that rooftop, with a sigh of relief he sagged back onto the bed remember the last odd couple of hours for himself. Suddenly not feeling to well Merle headed to the balcony, hoping a the fresh air would quench the queasy feeling in his stomach. Stepping out onto the balcony he was surprised to find Harriet already out there.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked him whispering quietly, it wasn't often that Teddy got good sleep these days and she wanted him to get as much as he could. She lifted a cigarette to her lips taking a slow drag, before offering the cigarette to him.

"Something like that." Merle thought, not want to tell her that he felt like puking his guts out cause he was_ jonesin for a fix._ He gratefully accepted the smoke taking a deep long drag, he tried to offer the smoke back but she shrugged, offering a quiet 'keep it'. A peaceful silence enveloped them and the looked out at the too dark city.

"Merle…" Harriet said breaking the silence, "I'd like to offer you some… options. Now what you choose to take or use from this is completely up to you. And I'm not trying to judge you or make you feel like you need to do anything or change anything in your life. After all you can live however you want."

She paused, and slowly Merle found himself nodding, "Alrigh', what are these options?" he asked, curious what she had to say, he assumed she was probably going to say something about how he shouldn't live in sin or something. Instead what she said surprised him and actually left him thinking deeply

"The world as we know it seems to be ending. I feel like for the foreseeable future, the world is going to be a _survival of the fittest_ type. Meaning only those strong, smart, able to adapt to the harsh world we are finding ourselves in will survive. I feel like by myself I could easily survive anything no problem, my son however was not meant for this kind of world. I'm sad to say he will have a harsh life, and he will either have to adapt to it like I did, or he won't survive and eventually I may not be there to protect him." Merle found logic and truth in everything she was saying so far. Sadly, he had to agree on her assessment of the grim future for her son, but was wondering when it would get to him.

"Now you Merle, I think, 100% that you could easily survive this new harsh world we will be entering. That you could in fact _thrive_ in this kind of world we will find ourselves in, and anyone you chose to protect would find it a lot easier to survive in this world." Merle felt flattered in a way, but wondered where the catch was. "However, I'm talking about the real you."

He looked at her brows furrowed in confusion, '_what did she mean the real me? I am the real me.'_

"Right now, Merle you are a dangerous man, not to just others but yourself. And that is because EVERYTHING that would make you thrive in this new world is going to be clouded by your need for your next fix."

'_Ah there it is. Of course, she knows I'm an addict. It's like she can read my mind.' _Merle thought to himself, and once again he found himself surprised his own actions as normally, he would have got defensive already. Instead he leaned against the balcony railing finishing the cigarette thinking over what she said.

"If you want, I can help you get over your need for that fix," she paused letting the information sink in. Merle met her gaze.

"Oh and what would you get out of this?" Merle asked feeling like he was about to make another deal with this devil disguised as a fairy, and sure enough that feral looking smile spread across her face.

"Well, like I said I have no doubt you could easily survive this, as well as anyone you chose to protect. All I ask, in exchange is that my son Teddy is one of those people."

Merle looked at her curiously, "What about yourself?"

Harriet smirked wider, "Oh I'll be fine, but like I said I don't think I will always be around to protect Teddy, so if there come a time when I'm not there I want your word you'll protect him, help him learn to survive."

Merle scoffed, "I ain't no daddy, I could barly take care of my brother, what make you think I could take care of your kid?"

"I'm not asking you to take care of him I'm asking you to help him survive." Harriet paused before standing, "I'll let you think it over. I'm going to try to get some sleep, you should too." And with that Merle was left to his thoughts, as he looked down on the dead city.

…_.Meanwhile…._

_The rock quarry camp was in chaos, walkers were emerging from all directions of the forest. Rick, Daryl, Glenn, and T-dog made it back, just in time to help fend off the walkers, their mission to the city a half success. They had got the guns but Merle was missing, only a pair of bloody handcuffs, and a brief blood trail remained. Instantly the air was filled with gunfire, Rick quickly found his family racing to their side next to the RV to help protect them. Glynn hovering not to far from him doing what he could to help out while staying next to those he felt safest with. Daryl and T-Dog just started attacking any undead they could find, helping those they could. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead, I gain nothing from writing this beyond my own humor and what amusement this may provide to the reader. Thank You. **

_Previously_

_Merle scoffed, "I ain't no daddy, I could barly take care of my brother, what make you think I could take care of your kid?"_

"_I'm not asking you to take care of him I'm asking you to help him survive." Harriet paused before standing, "I'll let you think it over. I'm going to try to get some sleep, you should too." And with that Merle was left to his thoughts, as he looked down on the dead city._

_Continuing_

Merle had spent several hours after on that balcony, for once in his life actually taking the time to think clearly on his future, and like Harriet said, on how he would survive in this world. Again, Merle once again thought about how Harriet had to be some kind of mind reader, cause she sure seemed to know him a little to well, and they only just met today. Still everything she said held merit, and Merle grudgingly had to admit that if he kept on his current path, next time he'd be dead not just left on a roof to die.

If he was going to survive in this world, be the Big Bad man he and everyone who know him to be, well it was like she said, he could _thrive_ in this world. She was right the world was going to be a dark and cruel place for a while. It made him wonder what happened to her, how she came to be, and what made it so she felt like she could easily survive in this kind of world. Like she said, people like him would thrive in this world, '_but what made her one of those people?_'

Still it wasn't until the cold-sweats, the shaking, and finally when Merle puked over the side of the balcony be made a decision. Walking back inside he went over to the closed door to the room Harriet and Teddy had claimed for the night. Merle stood there for several minutes, his hand raising then lowering several times. For once in his life Merle was going to ask for help, and he wasn't sure how. '_Hell Merle, stop being a little pussy ass bitch. You ain't asking her for help, your makin' a deal. Yeah, your makin'a deal. She gets ya clean, you teach her kid how ta kill people. Yeah, I can do that.' _Merle reasoned with himself, after all he was a Dixon, and Dixons don't need help from anyone.

Just before he was going to knock the door opened and Harriet stepped out, quickly and quietly closing the door behind her. Turning to Merle she leaned back against the door looking up at him. Looking down at her standing only a foot or two from her, Merle couldn't help but notice how incredibly tiny the woman was next to his tall frame, and wondered how dangerous this fragile looking thing had to be order to feel so confident in the face of the apocalypse.

"Shhh, Teddy is still asleep, with everything that's happened. Well I think it's a bit hard for anyone to get _good_ sleep." Harriet said leading him away from the bedroom back into the kitchen. "So…" She drifted off giving him a look that said she knew he had come to a decision and was waiting for him to continue.

"Ya know, she's gotta' mean hold on me. I've quit before, but I've always gone back to her. She's too good." Merle finally said, for once not bullshiting around about his addiction, "What makes you so sure your help will get me to stop for good?"

Harriet hummed nodding her head, she couldn't just out right tell Merle that she would use magic. He was a muggle for one, yes, the world's governments both muggle and magical seemed to have fallen, she didn't want to put that to the test just yet, breaking the statue of secrecy back home was like a slap on the wrist compared to breaking it in the United States. Eyeing Merle she contemplated how she would play this out, '_Well he already thinks there's something odd or supernatural about me, but he doesn't seem afraid of me for it. If I do it right, I could play on that, using half-truths making him think its something supernatural, hundreds of muggles claim to have powers or be supernatural in some way all the time. So, what if this time its real.' _She thought to herself.

Tilting her head to the side and giving him one of her feral looking grins again, "Oh I've got my tricks." She winked. "But that's not important, what's important is, it seems like you want to accept my deal?" She said grinning just a little wider at his tensing shoulders.

'_Why do I always feel like I'm sellin' my soul to the devil every time I see that grin?' _Merle thought to himself, feeling better then yesterday, being properly hydrated, his cunning side started to come through, and he decided to try to sweeten the deal. "Alrigh', I'll help teach your boy how ta survive. You help get me clean, but what ever it is that your doin', whatever it is that makes you seem so deadly in that tiny little body, you use those things to help me and my brother too. I scratch your back, you scratch mine, deal?" He said offering his hand this time.

Harriet smirked, '_Oh this is perfect,' _She grasped his hand firmly giving it a good shake. "Deal." A noise from the living room brought their attention around to where Teddy had emerged from the bedrooms rubbing his eye sleepily while letting out a big yawn.

"Mum, I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" Harriet smiled brightly at him as his neon green bed head poked out in odd angles.

"You guys have a choice of canned pears or canned peaches." Causeing a loud groan to come from Teddy.

"Again? When can we have some _meat_ or something?" Teddy groaned causing a laugh to escape Harriet's mouth and Merle would swear till the day he died he wasn't smiling too.

"Well, if we make it back to camp my brother will probably have some squirrels cooked up." Merle said excepting a gross expression to cross their faces at the idea of eating the rodents of the trees. Instead he was surprised to see excitement light up in Teddy's eyes.

"Really? I haven't tried squirrel before, mum makes this delicious Rabbit stew. The weirdest thing I've eaten was fried Tarantula!" Merle looked at him strangely for that comment.

"Why the hell would you wanna eat a tarantula?" he asked looking to Harriet for an explanation.

"It's a type of delicacy in Cambodia, fried tarantula. I'm a very firm believer of never judging a book by its cover and that comes to food too. So I have taught Teddy that we always try everything at least once with an open mind." She paused looking at him, "It actually not bad when you get over the whole…. It's a_ spider_ thing."

Merle found himself laughing and shaking his head, "And you can make a _rabbit_ stew?"

Harriet smirked at him, and Teddy chirped in again, "Mum can cook just about anything, hunt them too! She was teaching me how to use the bow before," Teddy paused his bright mood dimming just slightly, "Well before everyone died."

Harriet frowned at the morbid comment, and Merle found himself frowning too, for some reason he liked it better when the kid smiled. Wanting to get him smiling and chatting his ear off again Merle unbelievably found himself offering, "Well when we get back to the camp me and my brother is at, if your mamma lets ya I'll take ya hunting with me and my brother. We'll hunt us some rabbits and your momma can make us this famous rabbit stew." By the end of his statement Teddy had a large grin spread across his face looking at Harriet eagerly.

"Oh can we mum? Please?" He eagerly begged, Harriet found herself eyeing Merle curiously, she hadn't pegged him for the _bonding_ type.

Merle found himself shrugging offering a weak excuse, "Think of it as first survival lessons."

After a minute Harriet sighed, "Alright fine." Teddy immediately let out a loud _whoohoo _in excitement. "But first we have to get to this camp in the first place. Not to mention, we don't know if they will even have space for us." She said trying not to let Teddy's hopes get to high if they turned out to not be welcomed at this muggle camp.

"They ain't got no say if ya stay or not, and if they try me and my brother will leave. "Merle found himself again surprised with himself at his own comment, hoping it didn't reflect in his expression as he met Harriet surprised expression at well. Harriet on the other hand was surprised cause she didn't think Merle would be as accepting of them, well at least not this quickly that he was already defending them.

"Well either way, the suns coming up. Let's eat and head out." Harriet said eager to finally leave the city and smell fresh air. The smell of the dead filled every space of the city, especially when half the city still burned in some areas and the rest they baked in the sun.

As they ate their canned fruits Merle and Harriet discussed how they would get out of the city, "Do you have any guns?"

"No, no guns," Merle looked at them like they had lost their minds.

"How in the hell you survive this long then?"

Harriet laughed, "Magic." She said with a wink, which was entirely true that her and Teddy were able to use magic to stay alive this whole time, not that he needed to know that. "The undead are slow, and dumb, easily distracted by sounds. I've taught Teddy to be quiet on his feet much like me. Because of that we are able to _pop_ from place to place without drawing attention to ourselves."

"_Right,"_ Merle slowly said feeling somehow doubtful that they snuck through the city this whole time, "Well do you at least no how to use a gun?"

"Yes, Teddy doesn't, but he's an ace with a bow he we could find one for him." Leaving out that she could just transfigure one for him, as Teddy had yet to enter his second year at Hogwarts he didn't know how yet.

"Well we'll add that ta the things I'll teach him, until then we have to find some guns or weapons, at the very least a working car. Or getting' outta the city will take a lot longer." Teddy bounced in he seat excited at the idea of learning to shoot a muggle gun.

Several hours later Merle felt like Harriet was a good luck charm. In the third apartment building they explored on their way out of the building Harriet had _found_ a pistol and ammo box in a closet. When they got to the street they made there way to a nearby parking garage to try and find a running vehicle. Harriet had once again found not only a working truck, but the bed was loaded with supplies and camping gear. Whomever the truck belonged to must not have made been trying to get out of the city,

In reality Harriet had quiet an arsenal stashed away into her bottomless bag, not just weapons, but food, medical supplies, everything she or teddy could need to survive and live relatively comfortable for the nest year or two, if it was just the two of them at least with Merle, his brother, and who knows how many from the group it probably would only last a quarter of the time. However, she couldn't endlessly pull things from her bag, especially if they looked like they couldn't fit in the bag in the first place, she wouldn't be able to explain it without explaining magic. So, she used moments like this when Merle was either distracted or in another room to pull things from her bag and the _find_ them for Merle. The truck had been a little more difficult, she had to rope Teddy into helping her distract Merle on the other side of the parking garage long enough for her unload a bunch of stuff into the bed of the truck, and transfigure some working keys, but it worked and here they where driving out of the city.

"We should make it back ta camp in about an hour. Hopefully my brother is still there," he said. He wasn't sure if his brother even knew he was still alive, or that they left him to die. "It should be an interesting reunion either way."

"What are you going to do to them?" Teddy asked from his position in the middle seat of the truck looking up at Merle as he drived. Merle met his gaze for a moment before looking back down the road. He knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to kill them, beat every last one of them to within an inch of their life, especially that _Officer Friendly_. However, glancing at Harriet and Teddy again out of the corner of his eye he couldn't help but for the first time in his life want to set a good example for the kid.  
"I don' know to be honest. They deserve something, but I was in the wrong myself. I just don know. We'll see how everything goes I guess when we get to camp."

"Can we go for a ride on your motor cycle when we get there?" Drawing a laugh from bother Merle and Harriet he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. Kids sure knew how to find the joy in the little things of life.

"We'll see kid, we'll see. My brother Daryl might get jealous if I let you ride it before him." He answered with a wink, Daryl had always wanted to ride Merles bike, but Merle never let him, that bike was his baby. _'Maybe I'll let Darylina finally get that joy ride.' _He thought to himself.

Soon enough the rock quarry started to come into view pulling up they could start to make out a camp. It looked as if they were all packing up and getting ready to move on. Someone on top of an RV spotted their approaching truck, so by the time they pulled into camp a small crowd had gathered. Harriet could make out several people from what she got from Merle's memories, the main one being Merles brother Daryl who stood close to the front with a crossbow in hand, the other being the _officer friendly_ who stood with what looked like his wife and son. Pulling the truck to a stop Merle hopped out of the truck, "Well Well Well, looks like yall had a bit of fun of your own while I was gone." Merle said walking around front of the truck drawing surprised and somewhat relived gasps at seeing him.

"MERLE!" His brother yelled instantly coming forward and giving his brother a manly hug and pat on the shoulder. "We came looking for ya bro, but you was gone when we got there, How'd you get outta those cuffs?"

"Well brother if it wasn't for this little fairy and her son, I probably would have still been there. Harriet, Teddy, come say hi to my brother." At this everyone's attention in the camp shifted back to the truck where Harriet climbed out slowly followed by her son, drawing many different reactions from the group.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead, I gain nothing from writing this beyond my own humor and what amusement this may provide to the reader. Thank You.**

_Previously_

"_MERLE!" His brother yelled instantly coming forward and giving his brother a manly hug and pat on the shoulder. "We came looking for ya bro, but you was gone when we got there, How'd you get outta those cuffs?"_

"_Well brother if it wasn't for this little fairy and her son, I probably would have still been there. Harriet, Teddy, come say hi to my brother." At this everyone's attention in the camp shifted back to the truck where Harriet climbed out slowly followed by her son, drawing many different reactions from the group._

_Continuing_

As Merle climbed out and greeted his brother Harriet turned to Teddy, "Now Teddy, everyone here is probably a muggle so remember no magic. If you happen to find someone who is a witch or wizard, you come find me FIRST. You don't talk to whomever it is about magic, you don't tell them you know about magic, you wait till you find and talk to me first. Understood?" Teddy nodded looking a little pale suddenly feeling very shy if not scared of all the people.

"Yeah mum, I promise. No magic, and besides we have the code right?" Teddy said reminding Harriet of the _secret code_ they invented for talking about magic infront of muggles. It wasn't really a secret code, just using muggle terms or words to describe magical things instead. Still Teddy liked to think of it as a secret code, like a spy, secret agent, or an _unspeakable_.

"That's right we have the code," Harriet smiled at him before turning serious again, "One last thing, we don't know who we can trust in this camp so you stay with either me or Merle."

"What about his brother Daryl? Merle made him sound pretty cool, I wanted to ask him if he could show me his crossbow."

She looked over to where Merle just greeted his brother in a _manly_ hug, "Unless me or Merle tell you to stay with Daryl you stick with just me and Merle, at least until we can decide if these people are trustworthy, or if we are even going to stay okay?"

Teddy nodded just as Merle's voice shouted out, "Harriet, Teddy, come say hi to my brother." Harriet chuckled as Merle acted as if the rest of the camp didn't exist. Opening the door to the truck and hopped out turning to help Teddy out. Closing the truck door, they made their way around to the front of the truck and head towards Merle. Harriet was taking the time to look over the faces of everyone in the camp trying to figure out who could be an ally or potential threat.

"_Mom, look at his hair!"_ The excited voice belonging to the boy whom she assumed was the son of _Officer Friendly, _his mother quickly tried to shush him but it was too late the whole camp heard, sure enough most were now looking at her sons hair with different expressions.

Most looked perplexed not expecting that color hair, let alone on a little boy. The kids and several teens that she could see where smiling and smirking probably thinking it was cool and wishing they could have colored hair. It was the parents expressions she loved the most, those judgmental parents that felt that children should be uniform and proper. She always enjoyed the conversations she had with them when they would tell her how she should raise her child and she would tell them where they could shove it.

After getting over the shock of Teddy's hair their gazes shifted back to her and most looked at her in curiosity. She didn't mind curiosity and looked forward to talking with people again, it was the gazes that where calculating, or judging her that she cared about.

First was Merle's brother Daryl, he was gazing at them with a very guarded expression, making it impossible to really get a read on him. '_But Damn Merle, your brother doesn't fall far from the tree, he is c-u-t-e.' _

_Officer Friendly_ was looking at her with a calulating gaze, but a greatful gaze, as if she had lifted a guilt off his shoulders. Probably for saving Merle where he left him for dead. His wife though, she was one of those judgmental parents and Harriet could tell they were going to be _best friends._ Standing not to far from them was a man with curly hair, shotgun and cargo pants. '_Shane'_ Harriet recalled the name from Merle's memories. Merle hated the man, and from his expression Harriet felt she would have to be guarded around him. He had a dark look to his eyes, but his face gave nothing away, those kinds of gazes where deadly.

Finally reaching Merle she pulled Teddy to stand in front of her taking a spot next to Merle. "Daryl, this little Fairy is Harriet, and kid with the radioactive hair is Teddy." He said ruffling Teddys hair causing him to groan swatting at Merles hand, Daryl and several other people in the camp gave Merle a look for that. While Merle didn't hate kids, he hadn't liked them either, everyone in camp learned that easily the first few days they had been camped in the quarry, yet he was ruffling this kid's hair. "Teddy had spotted me on the rooftop and talked his momma into saving me. She got the cuffs off, somehow dragged my heavy ass to some apartment complex and patched me all up." Merle said showing off his still pearly white bandage on his wrist that stood out in stark contrast to his dirty sunburnt skin. "Good as new."

Daryl eyed her up and down as Officer Friendly, and Shane approached them, the self-proclaimed leaders of the group. Probably to see if Merle was going to try and get revenge and ask about her and Teddy. "Merle," Shane said drawing Merle and Daryl's attention to him and Officer Friendly.

"Well if it ain't the prick that handcuffed me to a roof and left me to die." Merle said his shoulders tensing, he wanted nothing more to jump on the man and start laying into his face, but for some reason he didn't want to fight him in front of Teddy, or Harriet.

"Look I don't want any trouble. We have more important things to worry about then us trying to get back at each other." Officer Friendly said trying to defuse any conflict before it started, by drawing their attention to the still smoldering pile of dead corpses burning up in a pile at the top corner of the camp. "Leaving you on that roof wasn't part of the plan, but I tried to make it right by coming back for you, we tried to make it right."

"If you think that makes things better, it don't. You and me gotta' score to settle," Merle growled out, Teddy shifted looking between Merle and Officer Friendly, catching Merles gaze causing him to pause a angry conflicted look crossed his face before he sighed heavily, "But I got better things to do than beat your sorry ass, we can settle this some other time." Surprise looks crossed everyone's faces except Harriet and Teddy, they were not expecting Merle to be so _level headed._

Turning back to Daryl pretending Officer friendly and Shane weren't standing right there he asked, "So what happened while I was gone lil' brother? Looks like everyone is packin' up to go somewhere."

"Camp got attacked by a group of walkers last night, its not safe here anymore. We're gonna make a play for the CDC." Shane said drawing a frustrated look from Merle.

"Was I talkin' to you? I ask-" Harriet placed a hand on his elbow drawing his attention she interrupted him.

"The CDC? That's the Center for Disease Control, right? It's still up and running?" If it was still up and running it was likely she'd run into a witch or wizard stationed at the muggle government building, or at the very least a magical portrait. Either way the chance of getting information, any information on what was going on she couldn't pass up the chance.

Surprised looks crossed there faces at her accent, Officer Friendly replied, "I think it is, I think its out best bet right now. It has to still be protected by the military and is likely the safest place right now."

"Do you think they would know if this has affected other parts of the world? Or if I'd be able to make a phone call to London?" Remembering the muggle phone Hermione got hooked up to her home so her parents could call her anytime.

"If any place could right know it would probably be them. I take it you'll want to join us?" He asked eyeing her.  
"If there's a chance me and Teddy can talk to our family we'll take it." She said firmly, causing Merle to groan, he and wanted to just grab his brother and go, but now it looks like they'd be going to the CDC with the prick that left him handcuffed to a rooftop.

"Well we leave first thing in the morning, do you and your son need a place to sleep for the night?" Officer Friendly asked.

"We found a tent that we can easily spring up, but if need be the truck we came in is spacious enough we could sleep in that for one night." Teddy wrinkled his nose at the idea of sleeping in the truck.  
"Aww come on mum, if we don't pitch the tent can I at least camp with Merle? I don't want to sleep in a car again." He groaned out in that pre-teen pout that brought a few amused looks to several faces.

"No need for that, there's plenty of space next to mine and Daryls tent, you can pitch your's next to it. Come on I'll show you." Merle said wanting to get away from officer friendly and Shane as quickly as possible. Teddy pumped his fist in victory over not having to sleep in a car or truck again.

"Alright, Teddy the tent is in the blue bag in the bed of the truck. Why don't you and Merle get started on it and I'll catch up." Harriet said, watching with a smile as Teddy raced back to the truck to grab the bag before chasing after Merle.

"You sure trusting Merle with your son is the right thing to do?" Shane asked her, his voice hiding none of the contempt he held for Merle Dixon.

"Whom I trust with my son is my own business." Harriet snapped at him, he had a dark look in the back of his eyes that had her on edge and she always trusted her instincts. Looking at Officer Friendly she held out her hand.  
"My name is Harriet Potter, My son with the Neon Green hair is Edward, but he goes by Teddy. I couldn't help but notice you had a son about the same age as my boy, I was hoping if we happen to stick around that your son and my son could become friends." She paused looking sadly over to were Teddy was building the muggle tent with Merle, and oddly is brother Daryl. "All his friends are back home and with the way things are now, well he could use a friend."

Officer Friendly nodded shaking her hand, "Rick Grimes, and I couldn't agree more, maybe after everyone eats tonight I'll bring Carl by and introduce him to your boy."

"Thank you I would appreciate it." Taking a step back she turned to head towards the Dixon's side of camp. "Well I better go ensure my tent doesn't collapse on me in the middle of the night. Gentlemen." She nodded before turning and walking away.

"What do you think man?" Shane asked looking towards Rick then back towards the way the British Beauty walking away from them. "I mean something has to be up if you trust or like Merle Dixon."

Rick Grimes found he couldn't take his eyes off her retreating form, "Yeah there's something about her, best keep watch." He said finally tearing his eyes away from Harriet and heading back to his own wife and son.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead, I gain nothing from writing this beyond my own humor and what amusement this may provide to the reader. Thank You.**

_Previously_

"_What do you think man?" Shane asked looking towards Rick then back towards the way the British Beauty walking away from them. "I mean something has to be up if you trust or like Merle Dixon." _

_Rick Grimes found he couldn't take his eyes off her retreating form, "Yeah there's something about her, best keep watch." He said finally tearing his eyes away from Harriet and heading back to his own wife and son. _

_Continuing_

It only took about and hour for Harriet and Teddy to be settled into a second tent pitched next to the Dixon brothers tent. In that time Daryl had filled his brother in on what happened while he was gone. Daryl, Officer Friendly/Rick Grimes, the Asian Glenn, and the African American T-Dog, had gone back to the city to get him, as well as to get a large bag of guns Rick had left next to the tank he got trapped in when her first got to the city. Instead of finding Merle, they found his bloody handcuffs, the others assumed the worst but Daryl told them he knew better cause '_Only Merle can kill Merle.' _He assumed Merle was either on his way back to camp or somewhere in the city alive, but with no way of knowing where he could have gone they went for the guns instead. Then in there plan to get the guns back Glenn had been kidnapped but another group wanting the guns. This group consisted of mostly Mexicans, they had wanted the guns to help better protect the retirement home where many of there familes lived. After giving them some of the guns, which Merle bristled and muttered under his breath about dumbass pigs giving away weapons they would need, they headed back to camp. Where hopefully Merle was, they even assumed he would already be back because the van/truck they had used to get into the city had been stolen, by him they had thought. So having to walk/run back to camp they didn't make it till way past sundown. However when they made it back to camp the camp was under attack by walkers, a large herd of them had emerged from the forest, and claimed more than half the camp before they had arrived and killed off the undead. All that was left of the camp was Rick grimes and his wife and son, Lori and Carl. That apparently shocked Merle as he had assumed like the rest of the camp that Lori and Shane where and item.

Speaking of Shane he was another member of the camp still around, Harriet had seen him strutting around camp several times already, eyeing the Dixons with distaste and her with mistrust, and something else she couldn't quiet place. Next was Glenn he was or Korean Decent and kept glancing her way shyly, she could tell he wanted to come say hi but the Dixon's seemed to scare him off a bit.

There was T-Dog, or Theodore, but he preferred T-dog, she could see him look over here a couple times. He appeared to both hate Merle's presences while giving off a sense of relief that he was back, like a guilt had been lifted from his shoulders. He was sitting with another African American woman by the name of Jacqui.

There was an older woman by the name of Carol, her husband was an abusive man who died by walkers in the attack the night before. She had a daughter with her about Teddy's age as well her name was Sophia.

An older man stood on top on an RV watching over the camp, his gaze shifting to the blond woman sitting on the RV steps worriedly. His name was Dale and the woman's name was Andrea. She had lost her sister in the attack the night before as well, and had been taking the death very hard. Dale had come to see the two girls and surrogate daughters, so he was torn between grieving for the girls loss, as well as worrying over Andreas own well-being. There apparently was a man named Jim inside the RV he had been bit by a walker in the attack, they were hoping something or someone at the CDC could help him.

The last of the camp survivors was a small family of four the Morales family. There was Morales himself, his wife Miranda, and there two kids, a daughter names Eliza, and a son named Louis.

For those of the dead they either burned the walkers that attacked the camp, or buried the dead that had been apart of the camp, like Andrea's sister Amy.

Harriet had already cooked something for the four of them, Harriet adding some crushed Bezoar to Merles dish like she had done to his can of fruit that morning. The Bezoar was cleaning his system naturally of the poison in his system from the muggle drugs, she wondered how long it would take for him to notice he hadn't been feeling the effects of his drugs since that morning.

Teddy at the moment had been pestering Daryl about his crossbow, the first couple questions had been shrugged off with a scowl, but Teddy had shrugged off his scowls as if he hadn't seen them and just asked a different question. Teddy was used to scowls; his Uncle Draco had a way scarier scowl then either Dixon brothers. Before Daryl knew it and Merle could believe it, he was showing the kid how his crossbow worked.

It was around this time that she saw Rick heading their way with his son Carl in tow. Harriet smiled, while Merle let out a growl, drawing Daryl and Teddy's attention up from his crossbow to the approaching people. Daryl had mixed feeling on Rick one the one hand He handcuffed his brother to a roof and left him there, on the other hand he went back for his brother, and seemed to be a very honorable man from what he had witnessed so far.

"Mr. Grimes, I know its kind of a moot point, but I hope you are well this evening." She said she said her comment earning a half hearted smile from him as he came to a stop not to far from them his son standing nervously beside him.

"It's as well as it can be, and please call me Rick, with how everything is I think we can skip formalities." He then grabbed his son by the shoulders pushing him a bit in front of him. "We had just finished dinner and before be head to bed I thought I'd bring Carl over here as promised, and introduce him." He said giving his son a nudge towards Teddy who had come to stand next to Harriet with and equally shy but eager look on his face. After an akward moment or two of silence, Harriet gently nudged Teddy which was all he needed before he blurted out excitedly, "Hi! Im Teddy, I'm 12. Whats your name?" he offered his hand excitedly.

Carl found his grin contagious and grinned widely back before gabbing teddys hand in an equally excited handshake. "I'm 12 too! My name is Carl, Your hair is so cool!"

"Thanks my mum lets me dye it." Teddy said knowing to hide his metamorphamagus abilities behind the lie of dyeing his hear or colored contacts when around muggles. Teddy had another reason for loving his wild hair, he took after his father in his love for books so his nerdy nature made it difficult to find friends, but his hair made most kids think he was cool and they would want to talk to him.

"Dad can I dye my hair like Teddy's?" He looked up to his father eagerly earning a playful groan he knew the question was going to come when he first saw the other boys hair.

"Uh, if your mother says yes then maybe, after all it's probably going to be a little hard to find hair dye right now." Carl deflated a little but still looked excited at the possibility of dying his hair a cool color like Teddys.

Turning back to Teddy he grinned widely, "Maybe tomorrow when we all leave you can ride with us or I can ride we you and your mom."

"Mum what do you think?" Teddy asked looking at Harriet hopefully.

"We'll have to see Teddy, right now I think its time for bed, it's going to be a long drive tomorrow." She smiled at Teddy, causing a groan to come from both boys, but a nod of agreement from Rick.

"She's right Carl, your mom is probably wait to tuck you in. You should go say your prayers." Rick said grabbing his sons shoulder and pushing him back in the direction of the Grimes tent. Looking back at her Rick smiled, "Goodnight Ma'am, son," He looked behind her and Teddy at the Dixon Brothers who were silent and tense this whole time. "Daryl, Merle. Shane and me are taking shifts on keeping watch tonight, but if either of you want to help out an extra set of eyes would be appreciated."

Merle grunted, while Daryl bit at his lip again before nodding.

The next morning in the span of an hour the camp was packed up. They moved Merles bike to the truck they had come back from Atlanta with, and siphoned the gas and valuable parts from the old Dixon truck.

Under the protest of several people the driving arrangements changed. Under the protest of Lori, Carl would ride with his Uncle Shane. When Lori couldn't give a good reason for why Carl shouldn't be allowed to ride with Shane she was overruled. Under the protest of Merle, Harriet and Teddy would be riding with Shane and Carl. Merle couldn't explain it either but for some reason the thought of having Shane near Harriet and Teddy unsettled him, and He didn't think it was jealously, it felt more like when he wanted to protect Daryl against their drunk dad when they were kids. Still his pride kept him from admitting that out loud so he was overruled much like Lori.

Teddy and Carl had already climbed into the back seats of the Jeep and where chatting away, making Harriet Smile at the fast friendship that was forming. She hadn't seen Teddy smile like that in days.

Harriet smiled at the Dixon brothers both of whom were pouting but would deny it for the rest of time. _Dixons didn't pout._ "Oh come now, it's till the CDC. You Dixon boys are still my favorites of the group." Giving both a very quick peck on the cheek one for each brother, earning a two scowls and blushing cheeks from both Dixons. She gave them a wink before heading over and jumping into the jeep were Shane had climbed in starting up the Jeep.

Soon they group was off, leading them was the RV, with Dale, Jim and Jaqui. Followed by a station wagon with Rick and his wife Lori, Carol and her daughter Sophia. Next was an old Volkswagen van with T-dog, Andrea and most of the groups supplies and camping gear stuffed inside, following him was the Jeep with Harriet, Teddy, Shane, and Carl. Lastly was Merle and Daryl in the truck bringing up the rear. Morales and his family had decided to take a chance and hopefully go find their family up north, so they had parted ways from the group when they had hit the high way.

About and hour into the drive Harriet turned to look at Shane. Teddy and Carl were still talking in the back seats non-stop, last she heard when paying attention to their conversations they were talking about their favorite comics. Harriet having introduced Teddy to Muggles comics a long time ago. With Teddy and Carl so engrossed in their conversation she felt it was a good time to try and get some information out of Shane. See if maybe she could figure out why the man seemed hostile towards her, and she felt as if she should be on her guard with him.

"So, Shane, right? Tell me about yourself. What did you do before the world ended?" Harriet asked politely hoping to put him at ease so he would talk freely with her.

Shane looked over at her then back to the road, "You haven't heard from someone else yet? _Dixon _didn't already call me a pig?" He asked sarcastically with a little hostility in his voice.

"Ah you were a police officer, well I'll let you in on a secret that neither Dixon knows about. Back home before the world ended," She leaned over putting her hand up for added dramatic affect. "I was an officer working in law enforcement as well." She said, which was the truth, she was actually Head Auror of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, so technically she was a police officer. A magical police officer, but and officer non the less.

Shane snapped his head towards her and snorted, "Bullshit, you can't be more than twenty-one years old. Ain't no way you're an Officer, and if you were your what? A rookie?"

Harriet put a hand to her chest faking having taken offense to his statement, she was used to people mistaking her age. "I'll have you know that I am thirty years old." Earning a shocked/disbelieving look from Shane.

"There is no way you are thirty years old." Shane said in complete disbelief.

"Here I'll show you. I don't know why I still keep this as the world ended, but look," Harriet said having pulled her bag which was sitting at her feet she reached in pretended to be ruffling though a stuffed bag when the bottomless bag was anything but stuffed. Summoning her muggle passport, she pulled it out handing it to Shane.

He flipped it open and with practiced ease from his job quickly looked at her register date of birth on the passport, "July 1980. Well I'll be, you really are thirty year old." Now he felt like he knew why Merle Dixon was acting like a decent human being now. This little thing looked like an twenty-one year old super model, yet was actually a thirty year old woman.

Handing back her passport Shane took in her appearance again, seeing her in a slightly new light. "Well, you look fantastic for thirty years old." Harriet beamed at him, and for one in the last month Lori was not the only woman on Shane's mind.

"Thank you. I like to think is genetics." She said which wasn't a total lie, due to the magic in their DNA witches and wizards typically lived longer lives and looked younger longer. "So you were a Police Officer, I take it you work at the same station as Rick as you are so close with his family."

Shane tensed for a second at the mention of Rick, something that didn't go unnoticed by Harriet. "Yeah, Rick was my partner. We grew up together, best man at his wedding, all that." Shane said feeling conflicted on the one hand he loved Rick like a brother, on the other hand he felt like Rick was stealing what was now his.

"From what I've heard though Rick only found you guys a couple days ago. If I may ask, what happened? How did you guys get separated?" Harriet asked curiously.

"Uh…," Shane paused when Carl's voice rang up from the back seat. "My dad got shot."

Harriet looked back as Carl, he had a sad look on his face thinking back when his dad was in the hospital and later thought dead.

"Yeah, just before everything happened, he had been shot in the line of duty. Ended up in a coma in the hospital. When everything started to go south, they were gonna transfer Rick to the city, but that never happened. I tried to get him out, but it was such chaos. The power went out at the hospital, and.." Shane paused, "I thought he died, I coulda sworn he was dead. I didn't hear no heart beat. I swear, if I had known I wouldn't had left him there. You know that right Carl?" He asked looking in the rearview mirror at Carl.

"It's okay Shane, my dad's alive, and he's back. That's what matters right?" Carl asked smiling at his honorary Uncle.

"Right." Shane said looked back to the road suddenly tense again, something Harriet caught once more. '_There's more to this than he is telling.'_

"Well what happened then? Obviously Rick is here now, how did he find you guys?" Harriet asked curious.

"Well thinking Risk was gone I thought the least I could do would be to make sure his family was safe. I don't have anyone, Rick, Lori, and Carl are the only family I have." He paused heaving a sigh, adjusting his grip on the steering wheel.

"So I called Lori up told her to start packing. Plan was that I'd pick them up and we'd evacuate to the city's safe zone. We ended up stuck on the highway just outside the city when everything went dark, and the military bombed the city." He paused remembering that night, Lori huddled to his side as the watched in terrified horror as the city burned.

"I remember that night. Mum barely got us out of there." Teddy piped up from the back seat, both boys having gone quiet at the start of this conversation. Shane quickly gave Harriet a look.

"We had been staying in an older hotel in the city, I couldn't sleep and was looking out the window when I saw the first couple of bombs hit the city from a distance. By the time I got Teddy into our rental car, we had to out run the bombs. We were very lucky that night." She said giving a half truth, sense she couldn't tell them she actually apparated herself and Teddy from rooftop to rooftop in order to outrun the bombs.

"It was horrifying to watch from a distance I could only imagine what it was like in the city." Shane said giving her a sympathetic look. "I'm glad you and your boy made it out okay though."

"Me too," Harriet said giving Shane an honest smile which he returned.

"So after the city went dark we ended up and that quarry with a few other and set up camp, slowly gained everyone else as the days went on. Guess we figured when the government or military regained control it would be better if we were close by to get to safety faster. We had been there ever sense, I kept looking after Lori, carl and eventually the rest of camp." He sighed rubbing his forehead thinking of what to say next, "Then by some Miracle, Rick woke up in that hospital unharmed, and somehow made it to the city, stumbled across our group and Merle, and well, you can put the rest together."

Harriet nodded, "So you took care of his family and everyone else, all this time?" She said, "You are an incredible friend, and person."

Shane shook his head, "Oh I don't know about that," he said modestly while in his head and chest he felt triumphant, _'Finally someone sees what I've done for Rick and Lori.'_

"It's true Uncle Shane, your are the best!" Carl chipped up from the back seat. Earning a smile from Shane.

"Thanks bud." Shane said feeling better than he had since his best friend re-appeared alive. Harriet starred at Shane in a slightly new light, '_He can't be all that bad if he risked his own life all this time to protect his friend's family. But I still feel like he's hiding something.'_

Suddenly the cars in front of them started to slow down to a stop, looking ahead Harriet could make out some smoke coming from the RV. "That doesn't look to good. Why don't you go see what's going on and I'll stay with Teddy and Carl."

Shane nodded putting the jeep in park before hoping out and heading to where the others had gathered at the front of the RV.

As they waited Carl and Teddy had fallen back into an easy innocent conversation, this time about which was better; Chocolate, or cake. Teddy taking after his father obviously was all for cake. Harriet smiled in amusement just as she spotted Carl's mother Lori heading their way.

Raising an eyebrow Harriet wondered how this would play out, but decided she would hold her judgment on the woman. No need to be hostile when they hadn't even said two words to each other yet.

"Carl, baby, how are you doing? Do you need anything?" Lori asked coming to stand beside the jeep where Carl was and attempting to comb down his wind swept hair. Having Carl groan and swat at her hand embarrassed by his moms actions in front of his new friend.

"Mom Teddy's favorite super hero is _Dr. Strange_, I told him that Super Man was my favorite, but now I think I like Dr. Strange more. He can fly like superman, while he cant run ad the speed of light, he can teleport anywhere in the universe, and with his magic he can basically do all the things superman can do." Carl told his mother excitedly almost stumbling over his words trying to get them out, Harriet smiled at his comment _'Of course Teddy's favorite super hero is a wizard.'_

"Dr. Strange huh? He sounds cool." Lori said in that false parenting tone where they pretend to truly care about what it is their kid was rambling about. "Are you feeling hungry, thirst? Do you have to use the restroom?"

"No, mom I think I'm okay, I promise I'll let Shane or Miss. Potter know if I need anything." His comment finally had Lori looking up and over at Harriet. She had to fight to keep the smirk from slipping across her face when she noticed the brief look of contempt for her flashed over her face a fake smile slipped across her face.

"Hello My name is Lorri Grimes, I hope my son isn't causing you any trouble." She said holding her hand out.

Harriet politely shook her hand giving her and equally fake smile in Return, "Harriet Potter, and no your son is a delight, him and Teddy are getting along swimmingly." She replied in her best interpretation of her Aunt Petunia, or Mrs. Malfoy.

She saw Lori's face give away a frown just for a moment, that was all Harriet needed to know she slightly disproved of they growing friendship between the two boys.

"Well if you grow tired of dealing with the two wild boys There's still room in the Station wagin for both Carl and Teddy." She said trying to be discreet in the efforts to get her son into the same car she was in.

"Oh its quiet alright, I love it, kind of reminds me of home and being with family." Harriet said smiling this time in honesty as she thought about being back the Weasley house, how crazy it was growing up, and now that all the Weasley children had children of their own.

Lori was about to say something more when Shane came up to the Jeep with T-dog. "The hose to the RV is shot, there's a gas station up ahead. Gonna drive over and see if we can find a new hose, maybe some gas and other supplies."  
Harriet bit her lip a bit, she wanted to go look for supplies as well, who knows if any other the abandoned cars or buildings contained magical stuff. Her goal was finding a book on portkeys, but she didn't feel comfortable leaving Teddy here, and she doubted the group would let her take him with her.

Lori jumped at the opportunity to get her son away from Shane though by offering, "Well, why don't you and Teddy come with me and we will go see if Sophia wants to play?" She said helping Carl and Teddy out of the Jeep to let Shane use.

Harriet was about to follow when she caught Daryl's eye, motioning to him then her son, he frowned in surprise for a moment before nodding and discreetly moved to were he could keep an eye on Teddy for Harriet.

Smiling Harriet turned to Shane, "In that case I'd like to go with you, before you complain its to hunt for woman things, like tampons." She said knowing her lie would instantly shut up any man as for some reason 98% of the time men and the topic of women's periods was taboo almost.

Sure enough, Shane's protest died in his mouth and he just climbed into drives seat of the Jeep, again T-dog jumping in the back seat. "You even have a weapon?" He asked looking over her.

"Yes." Harriet said reaching behind her and pulling a long knife that she kept strapped to her back, it was in fact the same knife that Peter had used on her to resurrect Voldemort, and later she had used to kill Peter herself. She kept it not because she needed it but more of a surprise, last resort. In this case though it would let them think she wasn't defenseless and she wasn't even without the knife, but she guess now using magic would have to be a last resort for her. At least in the presence of the others.

Shane nodded and turned of the Jeep moving to put it in drive, Harriet shouted to Teddy, "Teddy you listen to Mrs. Grimes until I get back. ANYTHING happens you wait with her till either myself, Merle, or Daryl come get you. Okay?" She said drawing several looks. Most wondering why she seemed to trust her son's life with either of the Dixon brothers over them.

Teddy nodded and gave a brave smile while following Carl over to Sophia where he was introduced to the shy girl.

The ride to the gas station was quiet, quickly the went through the gas station finding it surprisingly empty of the dead and of walkers. "Alright let's see what we can find. Look for medical supplies, medicine, food, and any kind of hose for the RV, at the very least more duck tape." Shane said after they cleared the inside of the station.

Several minutes later Harriet walked into the back room of the station to find Shane attempting to open a safe. "Damn locked." He said turning to see her. "Her find anything of use?"

"Well I did find some Tampons, so the ladies will be happy not that your asking," She smirked at the look on his face, "And for the win I found not only duct tape but I found a box of _Hersheys_ chocolate bars stashed away. So Teddy will be over the moon as well as the other kids." She said showing off the box of chocolates and tape she found stashed behind a box of register tape, and not summoned from her bottomless bag.

There was a pause as she both starred at each other, Shane feeling like Harriet had more to say, and for some reason he wanted to know.

"I've been thinking, while it hasn't been long, in the wake of the end of the world, even 2 months can feel like 20 years." She looks into his eyes causing him to freeze in place. "When the world is ending A LOT can happen in two months. A lot can change, perspectives on life, feelings, emotions, experiences. Since your best friend was shot you stepped in, protected his family, _cared_ for his family."

Shane was a smart man she could already see where Harriet was going with this and he met her gaze in defiance, and surprising him, instead of the judgmental look he was excepting Like Lori had been giving him, blaming him saying he made her cheat on her husband, Harriet just smiled sadly at him. "You Love them. _You love Her."_

He starred back at her neither admitting or denying it, "Before Rick came back and you found out he was alive, did she seek comfort in your arms? Were you together?"

"That's none of your business." Shane snapped at her but it had given Harriet the answer she was looking for.

"I see." She paused looking at the floor before looking back up at him, "I'm sorry." Again he looked at her surprised.

"You've got it rough. Your best friend is injured in the line of duty, then the world ends, you believe your best friend is dead, but his family is still here. Honorably you look after them, protect them. Seeking comfort in the arms of another in the wake of loss is natural, as well as developing feeling for that person along the way, you shouldn't feel ashamed for it. But your friend is back, he's alive, and now your torn. Torn between the honor you have to your friend, and the love you feel for his wife, and her punishing you like this is cruel on her part. For that I'm sorry. I know my opinion means nothing, but if you need someone to talk to, to vent. I'll listen. No Judgment." Harriet Smiled genuinely at him, before turning and leaving to head back to the jeep, leaving a stunned and perplexed Shane behind.

By the time he got back to the jeep his mind was swirling with what she said, she expected him to pester him like every other woman in the world, instead she just smiled and handed him one of the _Hershey_ bars mumbling something about '_feeling better after.'_

When they got back to the others apparently Jim was not doing well and had requested the group to leave him, let him be _with his family._ Many didn't like the idea of just leaving the man to slowly die, but in the end it was his decision. Helping him to a nice shaded spot under a tree everyone slowly said their goodbyes while Harriet used the duct tape on the radiator hose of the RV. If she used some silent _reparo_'s on the thing to help it along a little, well, that was no ones business.

When they got back on the road, Lori ended up convincing Rick that after the _loss_ of someone else they cared about Carl should ride with them. Teddy felt tired and asked if he could ride with Merle, and Daryl so he could lay down in the back seat of the truck and sleep.

Harriet smiled it turning to a smirk when she saw the protective looks both Dixon brother gave Teddy as they watched him get settled in the back seat. Harriet climbed back into the jeep, giving Shane a bright smile, that had him returning and wondering how she could smile so much in the face of the such death, danger, and darkness.

It was just as the sun had set and the sky was starting to darken when they pulled up to the CDC. Dead bodies, hundreds of them lied everywhere on the ground all the way to the entrance of the building. The smell of their rotting flesh filled the air, Harriet was positive Teddy's sensitive nose had already woken him in the truck and he would be hiding behind his shirt sleeve.

The quickly parked their vehicles as close to the building as they could, so if they needed to it would be easy to get back to the vehicles. Quickly they all raced up to the building. Harriet keeping Teddy just in front of her, Merle had moved in front of them while Daryl took up the read, surprisingly Shane took up the side closest to them, his ever trusty shotgun at the ready.

When they reached the doors they found steel gates pulled down over them preventing their entrance. Rick and a few others started banging on the doors in hopes of whoever was inside would hear them.

Just as the group started to panic and turn back Rick and Harriet saw the cameras move. The both shouted about their movement, earning a few seconds of renewed effort of getting inside this time by yelling at the cameras, Just as the group started to give up hope and drag Rick back to the cars, with him yelling '_Your Killing US!' _ the doors to the CDC opened.

Harriet found her eyes narrowing at the door, and it wasn't just cause of the bright light shining through the door, but that doors opening creepily after direct statements like that never ended well for her. Take it as her inner Trelawney, but moments like this were like an ill omen for Harriet.

Still she rushed inside with the others were they were greeted by a single man with a muggle gun. "Has anyone been infected?"

"One our group was," Rick said pausing, "He didn't make it."

"What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"A Chance."

"That's asking for an awful lot these days."

Rick looked at him desperately, "I know."

The man took in all of their desperate faces, when he got to her his eyes widened just for a moment his eyes flickering to her scar. He paused before bringing his eyes back to Rick, "You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission."

Rick nodded, "We can do that."

The man lowered his rifle, "You got stuff to bring in you do it now, Once this door closes it stays closed."

Quickly several people were running back the vehicles to grab things. Harriet and Teddy remained inside with the other things, as both always carried their bottomless bags with them out of habit, and everything the needed where inside.

Within moments everyone was safely inside and the steel doors slamming closed behind them. The man named Dr. Edwin Jenner as he introduced himself to be looked over everyone for a brief moment before turning, "This way."


End file.
